Chris M. Allport
Chris M. Allport (born in Burbank, California in 1977) is a producer, director, television and film actor, voice actor, and singer. As a youth voice artist during the 1990s he received awards for his voice work in film and television and as a singer and actor. Career In his early career, Allport portrayed characters for Disney, Warner Brothers and Amblin Entertainment. He was the voice of Tootles the Lost Boy, in Fox Children's Network Peter Pan and the Pirates, for which he received both a 1991 Young Artist Award nomination, and a 1992 Young Artist Award win. In Steven Spielberg's Hook, Allport dubbed the crowing sounds for Robin Williams when William's character begins flying and realizes that he really is Peter Pan. Later on as an adult he played a pirate that was singing on the way to the gallows in the opening scene of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. In 2000, Allport sang as a back-up singer to Barbra Streisand in her Timeless: Live in Concert Tour concert at Staples Center in Los Angeles. That same year, he also served as a talent producer for the Democratic National Convention at Staples Center, where as an employee of the Gary Smith Company, he served under Al Gore and Bill Clinton. In 2008 Allport released a duet single of David Foster's "The Prayer" with duet partner Ariana Richards. He also directed The Bilderberg Club, a film that he created with collaborative partner, Julia Diana Alexander. Allport is currently slated to direct and star in a new television pilot entitied American Michael. On August 29, 2010, Allport will perform his new live show "Living the Dream" at Sterling's Upstairs at Vitellos.http://www.vitellosrestaurant.com/ Filmography *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' (1990) TV series (Voice) *''Recycle Rex'' (1993) (Voice) *''Clueless'' (18 episodes, 1996–1997) (TV) (Voice) *''Dawson's Creek'' (1 episode, 1999) (TV) *''Absolutely True'' (2000) (TV) episodes) *''Rocket Power'' (1 episode, 2001) (TV) (Voice) *''Boston Public'' (1 episode, 2001) (TV) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) *''The Bilderberg Club: Meet the Shadow One World Government'' (2009) (Writer/Director/Producer) Activism Allport had been a youth representative for the Screen Actors Guild. He contributed significantly to legislation protecting the educational and financial rights of young performers and in 2002, was appointed by Melissa Gilbert, then President of the Screen Actors Guild, as the national chair of its Young Performers Committee, a joint committee with the American Federation of Television and Radio Artists, co-chaired by Paul Petersen. Personal life Chris M. Allport the brother of Allison Allport, noted concert harpist and is also the great-great nephew of noted psychologists Floyd Henry Allport and Gordon Willard Allport. Awards & nominations * 1991, nominated for Young Artist Award for 'Outstanding Voice-Over in an Animation Series' for Peter Pan and the Pirates * 1992, Won Young Artist Award for 'Outstanding Young Voice-Over in an Animated Series or Special' for Peter Pan and the Pirates * 1993, nominated for Young Artist Award for 'Best Youth Actor in a Voiceover Role - TV or Movie' for Recycle Rex * 1994, Won Young Artist Award for 'Best performance by a Young Actor' * 1995, Won Young Artist Award for 'Best Professional Actor/Singer' * 1996, nominated for Young Artist Award for 'Best Male Entertainer' References External links *Official website * *[http://thebilderbergclub.com The Bilderberg Club (film) Official website] Category:Living people Category:1977 births Category:American voice actors Category:People from Burbank, California